


Midnight Enemies

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Minor Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Multi, Romance, Taking jobs, mystery enemies to lovers, post season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: Eliot Spencer wants to finally have something tangible. A house he can build on, a job he can excel at, a girlfriend who loves him, scars and all. Apart from the midnight missions, apart from the bad guys he makes hurt, apart from leverage, a real life! Something he was never allowed before is finally in his grasp. Until they come across a coded name in the black book. Even Hardison can't decode it, but he can see who it's connected to, they'll start there. A person even the CIA was afraid to name. And they're going to take him down!... Until he sends someone to undermine their operation. The perfect assassin, swift, heartless, a shadow in the night, and best yet... She owes him a favor she can't refuse. If only she knew she was sleeping with the enemy.





	1. Pillow talk

“So you’re saying you’re JUST a restaurant manager?” Missy teased from her pillow. She reached a hand over to brush his thick brunette hair back behind his ears. eliot let out a healthy bark of a laugh. Flat on his back, his hands folded on his stomach covered in a layer of sweat. The room was suffocating. A.C kicked in halfway through their night in the middle of winter in Maine, just because of the body height and humidity. It didn’t help that this all started in the shower. Well, it was HIS shower, she just happened to appear in the middle of it. Granted, he didn’t tell her no, and she was exponentially better than just a scrub and a quick wash. 

eliot finally gave an inch. He put money down on a decent place near the edge of town, under his false name of course. The whole ordeal was done in cash, his downpayment was hefty enough that no questions were asked. He put time and effort into the garden in the back of the house. There was a newly refurbished, by him, kitchen and dinning room. It was his relaxation hut, per say. His neutral zone. He built it because it was in complete disrepair and was cheap enough that in three payments it was fully his. After a long job, he would come home for a weekend or longer and just work on it. No mind games, no crooks, no masterminds, just eliot and his bare hands. 

Especially after the last few weeks. Nonstop back to back jobs- one bad guy lead to another. All of them were supposed to lead back to the mystery name, none of them did. The question mark in the black book. Hardison found it late into the night, just weeks after cracking it open and spreading it out. No name, no face, just a file. The file connected to most people in the black book, a file not even Hardison could crack. They thought if they took down enough people they’d get a glimpse at who it was, but nothing. It was infuriating. Alec even reached out to Nathan, but he was unable to help. 

After Nathan and Sophie left completely, leaving just Parker, Hardison and Spencer all by themselves, he found a way to release tension. Parker bought and rebuilt a rock climbing gym from the ground up. Hardison crafted tech and released it on the web on the side. They all had their ‘huts’. And eliot swore he would never compromise it…

Then Missy Henry happened. He grinned, actually grinned when he looked to her against the sheets. Hair disheveled, lipstick smeared, light bruising along her throat and stomach. It was the eyes, such a bright green against flame red hair, it made him want to envelope her any way he could. She was just absolutely the thing he wanted. Naive to his real job, cute, funny, smart, into food and construction, she was PERFECT! He was paranoid of her perfection at first, but now… he couldn’t think of his relaxation hut without her in it. And she’d only spent the night once!

~~~~~~~

“I work on this house, plus, working over an open flame can help tone your abs.” eliot teased as he reached over and cupped her chin. A warm smile crawled on Abigail’s lips as he shifted to kiss her. She melted into it, the smell of fresh soap still stuck to his body. Not that he actually got clean, if anything, she made him dirtier.

eliot Marks was the perfect cover boyfriend and the perfect ACTUAL boyfriend. He was adorable, sexy, smooth, a damn good chef, and kind. Abigail Macentyre wished she could spend her whole life here in his arms. eliot sprung across the bed and scooped her up into his arms. She let out a squeal of excitement as he rolled them into the collection of sheets and pillows. He hovered over her, his hair a curtain around her face. His kiss against her forehead sent bliss all over her body.

Maybe when the job was done, she could convince him to come with her. There were plenty of indie pubs who would die to have him cook for them. Maybe he would let her be his sugarmama. The payout from this job would let her retire. Fully, completely, retire to an island somewhere with no name and no ID. Gravestone would not be able to find her this time. She would be free and she would have room for eliot too. 

“Ooh, does it now? Should I put in an application at the pub too? I could use a good work out.” Abigail purred as she snaked her arms around his neck and dropped her hands on his shoulder blades.

“After tonight, I doubt you’ll need one.” eliot whispered, his voice deep from within his chest. Another kiss found it’s way to her right cheek. He trailed soft butterfly kisses down her face to her throat. His teeth found an old favorite spot, one he’d already bruised but it was too delicious to stop him. Her heart fluttered at his light nips and kisses. 

“Mmm, does that mean this will be a repeat offer? Because there’s no point in a workout if you don’t repeat it?”

It was a test. One of the best reasons eliot was good for her cover was how private he made himself. He gave her bits and pieces, enough to sprinkle in conversation, but he hid most of him away. She was more than welcome to do the same. They didn’t talk about scars on their backs or knees. They didn’t talk about the nightmares behind her eyelids or why he hid knives under his mattress. They didn’t talk about the past, just the present and the future. That she never lied about. 

But this was a test, to see if he still wanted this after he’d broken a rule. They came to his inner sanctum. Everytime they’d been more intimate, it’d been in semi-public places. A back office of the company “she worked for” or the broom closet at the restaurant, or even a hotel when they were both on different ends of work. She once rented a fully furnished apartment for two days just to have him sleep over. This was the first time he brought her home. 

“Well, repetition is the building blocks for a good habit.” He growled huskily in her ear. Abigail smiled, a real smile as she hugged him tight. “Now, I hope you don’t get offended when I ask to take a shower… without you.”

“Am I too much of a temptation?” She giggled as he pulled back inch by inch. His eyes traveled her with severe interest. 

“WAY too much.” he chuckled before he broke away and slowly backed up. Abigail sighed happily as she sat among his pillows and sheets. Arms spread out, she looked around the room. Half of it was in repair, half of it was obviously done. Banisters reinforced, stained and protected against ripped off ceiling to expose the underneath. It was rustic and odd but he did say he wasn’t done. Though… he said that in a rush of lips at the front door. 

Abigail wiggled up to the head board and reached over to her phone. She opened it up to find a new text upon the screen. Jumbled up words in code. She pressed her thumb to the screen and watched as a circle spun on the screen. She pulled back her thumb and the camera sent out a harsh flash. The text dissolved to a clear statement with a timer. Gravestone. 

The next target is Havisher, they’re going to strike him while he is in Maine. Protect my interests! 

Abigail shut the phone and slid it onto the bedside. So the shadow team was going after the accountant? She wished she knew how Gravestone knew who they were moving against. Either way, it didn’t matter. She was here for a job. Stop the group behind the leak, protect Gravestone’s interests. Once she had the team’s head on a platter, she could disappear into the night with Gravestone’s money. No more indebted assassinations, no more black market deals. Just an offshore black site with Eliot.

She grinned… that sounded nice.


	2. Office Shenanigans

Chapter one: 

“Damn… it… HARDISON!” Eliot snarled as he came around the corner like a puma. Alec Hardison ducked under the table and out on the other side. Parker sat upon the table, stretched out like a cat with a book in her hands. Boredom played on her face as she reached up into the air and pulled on a rope that dangled. Inch by inch she pulled herself up one handed while the other held the book lightly above her, the rig attached at her belly-button. Eliot launched over the table the second Parker was out of the way. “I oughta stab you.” 

“For what?” Alec squawked as he flung himself away from Eliot the way an octopus runs from prey… minus the ink. He wiggled around the table just inches from Eliot’s grip.

“Don’t play dumb! I know you ordered the squid!” Eliot snapped.

“What? Squid is very IN this season-”

“NO IT’S NOT!” Eliot roared.

“What are we fighting about now?” Parker laughed from three feet over the coffee table. 

“He wants to put squid on the menu!” Eliot huffed, his arms tucked into his pits.

“What’s wrong with squid?” Alec tossed his hands up. “I like squid.”

“This is a BREW PUB Hardison, not a knock off buffet! I’m not putting squid on the menu!” Eliot shot a pointer finger out in Alec’s direction.

“You’re afraid of change.” Alec countered.

“Oh? I’m afraid of change?” Eliot scoffed, hands fallen to his hips. 

“Yeah! You big, punchy bear man! You’re afraid of change. I bet you haven’t even… uh-uh-uh…Oh! How about that M girl, uh Miranda? Um, Mariah?-”

“Missy!” Eliot shook his head, hung down till his hair cascaded in front of his face with a sigh.

“Yeah! Her! I bet you haven’t even shown Missy your place yet, huh?” Alec beamed his slick beam only to have his face fall as Eliot pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He opened it up and slid it across the table. The welcome screen displayed a sloppy picture of Missy in a goofy pose in front of the wooden carved bear that Eliot installed as a banister of his porch. “Oh, well, you have shown her, but like, that doesn’t change that you don’t like change!”

“So? Did she like it?” Parker wheeled her way back down the rope till she hovered a few inches off the table. She dropped her book to snatch up Eliot’s phone and stare at the screen. 

“Like what?” Eliot furrowed his brow before he took his phone back gingerly from Parker. 

“You.” Parker teased with a wide grin.

“Of course she likes me Parker, it’s me.” Eliot wiggled his shoulders, a wide grin on his lips as he poked the phone into his pocket. 

“No silly, the real you.” She laughed and planted herself back down on the table. “Your Bat Cave is like you, it’s like a visual, you know. Like under repair but still good and sturdy!”

Eliot fell silent as he looked down at Parker. She beamed as she slid to a sat up position, her legs dangled off the table on his side. 

“Parker,... it’s not a bat cave if it’s not a cave-”

“Shut up Hardison.” Eliot rolled his eyes. Parker put out her hands toward Eliot and he took them without question. She squeezed them with a smile up at him. 

“So… did she?” Parker swung Eliot’s hand in hers.

“Yeah.” He croaked with a soft smile. Alec slipped around the table to stand beside him. He draped an arm over Eliot’s shoulders and beamed at him with a lopsided smile. “She … really… liked it.”

“Good,” Parker whispered before she pulled her hands back and slid off the table. “Now, can we talk about Havisher? I wanna get this guy while he is here, if he leaves Maine it’ll be even harder to touch him.”

“What are they calling him?” Eliot asked. Alec slipped his arm from Eliot’s shoulders and put them to his own hips. 

“The accountant.” Alec sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“You’re supposed to protect me!” Havisher scoffed as he slapped his hands against the thick oak desk. For a transient office, it was still pretty nice. Decorated and homey, not at all descriptive of its current owner. Havisher was a scrawny man, thin was not even good enough. A twig in a slim suit, sharp bones and hair that stuck straight out of his skin. Sharp stubble poked out of his near sallow skin. Havisher was not a healthy person. Always on the move, always under a new roof, never sure who he could trust. Abigail sighed as she scooped an extra helping of food into his bowl and spun it onto his desk. “Not feed me!”

“I can’t protect dust.” She hissed sharply.

“What is this made of? I’m highly allergic to-” Oh, did she mention he was a hypochondriac and paranoid than even her. Abigail made it her business to know every face she ever came in contact with down to the core. Havisher jumped at the wind on windows 20 stories up. Abigail sighed, her fingers pressed against her temples.

“Fine! Don’t fucking eat it, I don’t care. Fucking starve.” She snarled as she stalked from his desk toward the front door. 

“Hey! Wait-”

“Havisher, shut up and get to work. We both know you know who wants this job done as fast as possible. The sooner you’re on a flight to a non extradition country the better.” Abigail threw over her shoulder. And the sooner he was gone, the better. Out of her hair, out of her care, and out of her way. It was hard enough to hunt shadows without a busy body, paranoid bitch like Havisher. Abigail slid out into the hall and pulled her phone out. It vibrated in her palm as she turned it back on. There on the front was a text message. A soft smile played on her lips as she pulled it open. 

‘Eliot<3: Owner bought six cases of fresh squid, any ideas? I’m desperate’

Abigail pursed her lips as she rattled her brain. With a swivel of her heel she spun to put her shoulders against the outer wall. She twiddled her thumbs before she replied. 

‘Missy!: Already tried deep friend squid ring things?’

Within seconds, the phone vibrated again.

‘Eliot<3: I put it out as a free appetizer, no takers. For a ‘hippie’ area, they sure eat like old southern belle’s’

‘Missy!: Why don’t you google some squid recipes? Sushi? Uh… Squid chowder?’

‘Eliot<3: I am hurt and disgusted. Google? I am a chef!’

‘Missy!: Says the man asking a secretary for recipes???’  
‘Eliot<3: Touche’

Abigail chuckled. She closed her phone as her eyes scanned the hallway. As much as she would love to stop everything to call him to brain storm some food, she had work to do. Her eyes peeled to the side, she watched the hallway window. A silent building, as most people were gone at five. Havisher refused to leave until he was done. Less out and about, or whatever else he considered dangerous. Which also left him as a sitting duck. They could figure out his location and swoop in. 

That wasn’t their usual style. It seemed a con-game was their style. A long, intricate con that left the victim turned around and confused by the end. She’d watched it happen twice with no idea who was behind the curtain. Granted, that was before Gravestone had any idea it was happening so to speak. He knew someone was playing with his money and sent her into investigate. That turned into a long stay, as she and Gravestone realized it more than a few isolated incidents. Someone was taking shots at him. 

Someone who did not fully understand who they pointed a gun at. Abigail turned from the hallway and stalked back into the doorway. Havisher picked at and ate the food in the bowl in tentative bites. A smirk crawled on her lips as she snatched up the ipad off the floor next to the door. She swiped it open to watch the cameras. Her phone buzzed again.

Abigail stepped out again, back to the wall, the door frame against her left bicep. Ipad in one hand, phone in the next. A warm smile graced her lips.

‘Eliot<3: My place? Ten ish? I’ll make dinner’

‘Missy!: Lemme guess, squid?’

‘Eliot<3: Maybe,’

She replied with a simple yes and shut her phone. Havisher would be passed out and in her locked base by then. Perfect. She slid her phone away and watched the screen again. A red alert flashed before her as she saw a body push through the shadows up the stairs. Humms of excitement played through her body as she slid the Ipad back to the floor. She spun it into the room and shut the door with the flick of her wrist. Gun on her waist, knives against her torso, she slunk down the hall toward the stair well. 

No one should be anywhere near this level. Havisher bought the top five levels, and the level under that was a simple think tank office space, writers and artists who used the space for little rent. The alert came from two floors down. Abigail slunk against the wall and flipped the lights off for the floor, excluding his office. No need for him to notice. 

She snaked her body toward the stair entrance. They’d specifically shut off the elevator after everyone left the building. A simple electrical job on her part, to get access to the elevator’s at any time. The machine would text her anytime someone picked any of the top five floors. This intruder took the stairs, they wanted to be in the dark. Until the door creaked open and two bodies shifted into the dark. Abigail stilled her breathing, her body flattened against the wall as they slid the door back closed.

“Huh, guess the motion detectors are turned off.”

“Or Someone-”

Abigail didn’t ask questions. She could smell their presence, their voices solidified their position to them. She would only need one bullet. In the pitch black, her eyes adjusted enough to see their forms in the star light through the window. No time for a silencer, she raised and fired.

Havisher broke into the hallway moments later, the lights flipped back on. “WHAT’S GOING-”

“Fucking hell man! Do you want to get shot!” Abigail snapped from over the bodies.

“What… who-”

“Get back in your office and finish your work!” She snarled with venom.

Havisher dipped back into the office as she found two I.D’s buried deep in black cargos. Black boots, military grade, small weapons, silencers each, faces masked off, no detectable piece of them for camera’s to zero in on. Professionals with fake I.D’s. She could tell by the way they shined in the wrong colors. She peeled the top layers off and let out a low groan.

“Fucking hell… FBI.” Great.

Abigail pulled her phone from her back pocket. Thumb pressed to the screen, a familiar flash went off on her face. The phone dialed and she was connected. Only ten seconds later did someone pick up. “This better be good.”

“Just downed two black outs sneaking in, silent and deadly. Office is burned. Requesting new base.” 

“Shit.” Gravestone growled into the phone. “I’ll have Liam get in contact with you. Put Havisher on ice until he does. No contact till then.”

“Understood.” Abigail hung up her phone and tucked it into her back pocket. The only silver lining was that she could see Eliot sooner in the night. With Havisher locked down, she would be free to do as she pleased. 

Hopefully Liam did not ruin her evening.


	3. Bad Guys

Chapter Two: 

Eliot looked up at the clock as a knock rang out in the small cabin style home. Over the stove of a few choice appetizers, all meant to pair with the main course. He smiled as he slipped a cover over the skillet and slid toward the door. It swung open to reveal Missy, draped against a post in a soft sundress, hair in waves, a woven basket on her arm. The telltale sign of a bottle of wine poked out the top of the basket, while the rest of the mystery basket was hidden under a soft blue kitchen towel. A sunflower, thin straped dress clung to her frame in the evening in all the ways that made Eliot’s mouth water. Until he looked up and saw the way her eyes sparkled and he could help himself. He reached out and snagged her by the arm and yanked her as softly as he could into his arms. “What’s in the basket?”

“Fun.” She teased as she pushed up on her toes. Her kiss was like a soft breeze of wind up a hot and sweaty back. Fingers dug into the front of his shirt as she deepend the kiss. Then she whisked herself from him and into the house. Eliot yanked the door back to the frame and locked it without another moment. Missy put the basket onto the kitchen counter and unpacked fun. A bottle of wine, a pack of fresh cards, a bag of classic hershey kisses, a can of whipped cream, a bottle of body scrub and a fresh change of clothes. His right hand snaked along her back and put himself against her hip. 

“Fun indeed.” he chuckled under his break.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, hershey kisses are a classic and whipped cream to hold them in place.” She retorted with a flick of her free wrist. A soft bump to his hip, a wink sent his way, he knew he was in for an easy evening. A soft hum, peace, relaxtion, life, it was in his grasp. This is what Quinn meant by normal. Eliot sighed happily as she rummaged through his drawers. A soft ‘ah-ha!’ filled his ears as she pulled out a wine opener. He found himself back at the stove as he stirred food without a single care. 

Then the world crashed into place. Reality, the world as he knew it.

There was another knock at the door and his spine went rigid. Missy stopped mid-pop of the bottle to stare at the door. “Eliot?”

“Stay here.” He whispered, his voice like gravel under the toes. The air turned to frost over his flesh as he slunk to the door. No one else knew about this place. Parker and Hardison knew but they would rather he come to them. Missy knew of this place, only after he drove her. There should be no one else!

“Hey! I’m just lost, I need to use-”

Eliot didn’t listen to a word more, he flung the lock open and kicked the door out into the face of whoever was behind it. One of the perks of an outswing door was the fact no one expected it. He’d specifically built it that way, to hide the door hinges. Plus the rods of enforced steel through the door helped a lot with the swing and protection. Eliot spared a look back to Missy, a swift apologetic one. 

“Eliot?” She cocked a brow, her body lurched toward him. 

There was no time to explain. Two bodies lurched into the house and it was one. His life, his real life, was here to ruin his escape. Fantasy on fire, Eliot dropped from the swing of one male and planted a blow to the stomach of one. A flash of light caught his eyes as a gun appeared from nowhere. Some stranger, some mystery bad-guy! He dared! Eliot’s anger went from sad to raging as he saw it raised in slow motion. 

“Mr. Conrad sends a direct message-”

“Who?” Missy blurted out. Eliot’s stomach sank. CIA. Conrad, the man who covered up the mistakes of university students, a dustman. It had been nearly five years! He flung himself toward the man. Two men blocked him, blow for blow. A duck here, a swing, he pivoted and danced toward the man in question. Their ring leader, not Conrad, but just as bad! He’d hardly seen him. The shoes gave the other men away. CIA black ops, their suits, their gloves, the silencer on the-

“What the fuck?!” Eliot blinked in quick succession as a wine bottle broke over the shooter’s head and the bottle opener zipped into his chest, the cork still embedded in the screw as it buried itself an inch or two into the left peck of the enemy. One of the men with their hands on Eliot was the one to speak as Eliot was left speechless. He twisted toward Missy as the man dropped to the floor in a howl of pain. Missy held her hands up to her face, her shoulder’s raised up in shock and body clenched tight.

“Oh my god?!?! Is he dead? I just-”

“Missy! Floor!” Eliot barked. A smile crossed his lips as his girlfriend squeaked and dropped to the floor on demand. Then his hands went to work. Fist to fist, his grip firmly on the affirmative. One to the rib cage of the agent to his right, one to the hips on the man on the left. Hook their ankles, a throat slam as they fall. Eliot flung a body over the over and sprung himself on the bloodied agent. 

An animalistic growl fell off his lips as he tossed and punched and decimated their unexpected guests. Seconds felt like minutes as he calculated, executed, and carefully pummeled them into the dust. Then he stood up, his hands to his hips. 

“Umm… Eliot…? Can I come up now?” He spun around and raced around the counter. Missy smiled up at him sheepishly. He put a hand out to her, a test once more. To see if she would take it again. Missy took his hand gingerly and let him pull her up to her feet. She trembled against his chest as she looked around the room.

“Look… Missy, I-”

“So you lied to me.” She teased, her head turned to look up at him. 

“What?” He blinked.

“When I asked you today, if you’d upset anyone over squid, you said no. I guess they didn’t like the squid.” She breathed. Eliot broke out into a grin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, but… I think dinner is ruined.” She whispered as she turned toward the stove. Eliot sighed as the smell of burnt squid and herbs filled his nose. He let her go long enough to turn the stove off and put the roasted pans aside. It would take a jack hammer to get the food out of those pans! He would have to replace them. 

“Missy, do you… do you mind if I make a few calls? I’ve got to get these guys out of here.”

Missy nodded softly as she slunk away from the counter with a sigh. Eliot watched with all his breath held in his lung tightly until she shut the bedroom door behind her. Then he ripped out his cell phone and sent one urgent text message.

Eliot >=( : Conrad is back!

Parker@.@ : … Wait? The guy from that college job? 

Eliot >=( : I need a clean up… and one hell of an excuse for Missy.

Parker@.@: On it!

~~~~~~~~

She knew it! He was an ex-black op. The tattoo, the scowl, the stance, the way he spoke about anything remotely violent, she knew it. But she figured he had a better time at it than she did. Abigail was dead wrong. A sigh of relief fell off her lips as she curled up against his warm torso. Eliot lay wide awake but refused to give into his insomnia and leave. He stayed, like a good dog on a cold night, by her side and unflinching. Abigail was a better fake at sleep, as she let the events play over in her mind. The men rushed the room and fear dove into her stomach. It would be hard to explain to her boyfriend why a secretary of a veterinarian hospital shot three men without hesitation from a gun he didn’t even feel when he felt up her backside. 

Not only had they ruined her stress free evening, but they came to play. Abigail was not in the mood! After Havisher was locked down like he were a fish under ice, she practically skipped to Eliot. It was one night she was allowed to have! It would severely upset her to reschedule her night if Liam would call. He didn’t. Then those idiots bust into Eliot’s home. His paranoia was not only an asset to their relationship, it inspired her to take a look at her own doors. HE PUT IN STEEL RODS! COME ON! THAT’S GENIUS!

She relaxed the second they addressed Eliot. Not her idiots! Not her problem! They weren’t here for her, they were here for him. Abigail almost burst at the seams laughing when the CIA scoundrel raised a gun to her. Only till she realized, she would have to take him out without giving herself away. A wicked idea hit her as he opened his mouth. The wine bottle… she’d never killed anyone with a bottle of wine!

Waste of good wine, though, never even scratched the idiot’s eyes or skull. Thankfully Eliot took good care of her victim while she silently listened and cackled behind the kitchen counter. 

His prowess without a weapon made him higher up on the food chain and immensely more attractive. However, she couldn’t just jump his bones after such a ‘horrific and tragic’ evening. It wouldn’t make sense for ‘Missy’ to find his violence sexy. Abigail couldn’t care less about reading the room, but she had to consider Eliot’s emotions. He was probably embarrassed, scared of loosing her, helplessly backed into a corner. If she broke up with him for his violence, he would only see himself as a monster after those rude humans broke in on THEIR nice evening. 

So Abigail played her part the best way she could. Then she whisked him to bed with a fake yawn and a well placed kiss on his cheeks. His old war buddies were swift and quiet around her, she could appreciate that. Abigail let him keep her in the dark about it and lie to her face. He wasn’t the WORST liar, but she could tell a flat out lie when it came off his lips. It was cute. 

Then her phone rang out and she opened her eyes again. At some point of her dozing in and out of consciousness, it turned to morning. Eliot lay, ever still and ever warm in her arms. He jerked to life at the shrill ringtone. Abigail murmured an apology as she whipped around. Horror bit at her finger tips as she saw the encryption on the phone play on the screen. “I gotta get this, emergency at work!” She blurted out and bust across the room toward the bathroom. In her rush, she pressed her finger to the screen and hid the large flash to confirm her identity. 

Eliot said nothing as she shut herself in and slid into the bathroom closet for good measure. 

“Really? It’s 7 am.” She hissed.

“Hey! Cool it, alright? Boss man told me the timeline for this was tight! Get off your tired high horse and get Hashbrowns to the new location. I’m sending it to your phone right now.” Liam’s groan filled her ears, almost whiny and childish. Abigail rolled her eyes as she hung up the call. Instantly, an address popped up on her screen with a timer. Within thirty seconds, the message was gone and she memorized it. 86 east wickham park, 86 east wickham park. Shit! That was a whole hour away. She grumbled to herself as she yanked herself from the closet. She would have to end her peace and quiet early. 

“Hey… Eliot?” She faked a tired squeak as she walked softly to the door. He pushed the door open softly as she rubbed her face “There’s a problem at the office. Someone mixed up some files and now we have clients left and right cursing out Chelsea. I gotta run, okay?”

His eyes sank to the floor. Shit! He was going to take this as her trying to run off. To him, this was a coincidence that clearly played on his mental state. She was scared and would run away and never call him back. Shit! Fix it! Fix it fast. “Yeah, I get it-”

“Whoa, hey, why don’t we… retry tonight, but… at my place?” She whispered. His eyes shot up. “I mean, if you… can…”

“I’m not sure, but I will text you?” He asked with a wounded pride. Was it bad that it was the cutest kicked puppy dog look she’d ever seen on anyone’s face? She walked to him and cupped his cheeks. A soft kiss to the tip of his nose, she pulled back to look him dead in the eyes. 

“You better. I’ll text you when I unfuck whatever happened to my file cabinets, okay? If not tonight, let’s atleast get lunch, like… tomorrow? Or whatever, I can come by the pub and you can feed me a redo meal. Deal?”

“Deal.” He whispered as he pulled her in swiftly. His kiss sent tingles down her spine before he moved aside. A clear invitation for her to leave quickly. It sucked to leave at such an opportune time, morning sex was the best as Eliot was even more ambitious in the morning than in the evening… and that was saying something! But Abigail needed to go, and now. So she left another kiss on his cheek and floored it out into the living room for her clothes.


	4. Conrad

Chapter three: 

“Why would Conrad come out of the bushes now, of all times? And how did he find out where you lived?” Hardison groaned as he leaned back in the plush computer chair. Eliot stayed silent as he watched over his cellphone. No texts, no calls, nothing from Missy. He tried not to let it sting, he tried not to let it fester, but there it was. Cursed by his heart and his hubris, Eliot ran through reasons why Missy wouldn’t have texted him on her lunch hour. “Eliot?”

“Hmm?” he blinked himself awake to the conversation.

“She’s going to need some time to process it,” Parker whispered from his right. He turned to look at her as she scanned his face, from his temples to his cheeks. A soft hand caressed his cheek, her thumbs rubbed a soothing circle pattern onto his cheek bones. Hardison grabbed Eliot’s forearm and squeezed affectionately. 

“Yeah, my man, she’s probably just busy.”

“Busy thinking of a way to tell me I’m a monster.” Eliot whispered, his head turned to look Hardison in the eye. His best friend ground his teeth, jaw set in worry and anger.

“Conrad is the monster.” Hardison corrected. Eliot opened his mouth to speak, only to jump as his phone buzzed in his palm. With a sigh of relief, the three of them looked to the screen. 

‘Missy!: Hey! Sorry about radio silence, it’s been a mad house. I just now went to lunch! >:( I’m hangry!’ 

Eliot felt a flood of relief fill his veins as her message sat before his eyes. It didn’t waver, it didn’t disappear. That happened. Eliot swallowed hard as he put his phone down on the table. 

“I want to know how he found us.” Eliot growled, his fingers laced together hard over the table. 

“Same! And more so, why he chose to attack us now?” Hardison barked with his nose scrunched up hard in the middle of his face. 

“He’s working with the mystery file.” Parker whispered. Both males snapped their attention to Parker with sharp eyes and passion burned behind their pupils. She hit a button on the remote control and pointed at the screen with it. “Think about it, we’ve been poking around their stuff, poking holes in the finances, in their assets. We knew there was a huge chance they’re working with governments. It would make sense that Conrad is working with them. It could mean this person is a dustman, or worse, owns them.”

“We can chase the dustman option first, and possibly out more of them and their investments that way.” Hardison breathed.

“Going after the dustman is dangerous. It’s going to get tight, no forgetting to look over your shoulder. If Conrad sent a death squad and found my house, he knows where we are. I say we take this fight straight to him!” Eliot hissed, his shoulders tensed hard upon his back. 

“Conrad knows who we are and what we look like. We’re going to have to get creative if we’re going after him. Get some helping hands.” Hardison sighed. 

“I’ll call Quinn, see what his schedule looks like.” Eliot swiped up his phone. 

“Let’s go steal us a cult.” Parker snickered as she slithered up and out of her seat. Eliot sat still as Hardison stood up as well. A hand patted Eliot’s shoulder as the two walked from the table toward the front of the offices. The phone up to his ear, Eliot thought of calling Missy first… but work was important. If he didn’t take care of Conrad, he would only send more people after them. He would have to up his security, change entry ways to the property line. 

“Ey! Spencer, my man, what’s going on? Our monthly poker game isn’t for another week, right? Or do I have my calender backward!” Quinn chuckled over the phone. Eliot smiled at the comfort of Quinn’s smooth voice. It might be helpful to have Quinn in the game on their team for a while. Extra set of eyes, arms, hands, extra eliot to keep an eye on things. Plus he wanted to pick his brain on how to wipe his home off the map again. 

“Nah, you’re not wrong. I was hoping to pitch a job to you. At the pub, later tonight or tomorrow?” Spencer snickered.

“Hows the pay?” This was their code for ‘a simple favor’ or ‘a full length con/job’. 

“Hefty, maybe six figures, if you play your cards right.” Eliot answered. Full length. Quinn chuckled on his side, a low whistle from his side of the phone. 

“I can always use that kind of pay. I can’t tonight, but lunch, tomorrow. I’ll bring my pretty face, you bring that beer cheese and steak.”

“Alright, now we’re talking my language.” Eliot cackled. Quinn said a time before he slid off the line. Eliot stayed quiet, phone in hand for a long time. Maybe he SHOULD let Missy leave him, maybe he should push her away? Conrad would only amp up the pain. Whoever pulled his puppet strings was sure to learn everything and hurt her. She was a string to pull. She wasn’t safe… but that was the whole point of letting her in. He was ready to open himself up again, he wanted this… and he wanted it with her. 

‘Eliot<3: I’m free to cook whatever your heart desires.’  
The response took an agonizing three minutes. But when it came in, he felt himself melt down into his chair. 

‘Missy!: Oh, don’t give me that kind of power, you’ll regret it! Lol, you wanna do dinner tonight? My place?’

‘Eliot<3: Definitely.’

He wasn’t going to ruin it just because Conrad was a fool… and Eliot Spencer would make sure he knew it. 

~~~~~~~

“Did you find out who this Conrad guy is?” Abigail asked as she hovered over Liam in his computer chair. 

“Yeah, damn, cool your jets.” Liam sighed, “Last time I fucking agree to helping your bitch ass.” 

“Focus or this bitch will kick your ass.” Abigail snarled as she planted her foot against his chair and flung it across the room, wheels and all. The computer screen went black. Liam let out a yelp as the back of his chair slammed into the office wall. A book tumbled from the fake shelf across the room as Liam shoved off the wall and pulled him across the hard wood on his computer chair.

“Really funny, psycho.” He huffed as he yanked himself back to the computer. With a low grumble he typed in a password and ran a few scans across his feature before his screen opened again. Abigail knelt down next to the low desk and stared across the screen. 

“He’s CIA, makes sense. Sent a death squad, small, efficient.” She murmured as Liam scanned down a large file. “What does he want with Eliot?”

“Your boyfriend is lucky to be alive. This guys a dustman.” Liam groaned.

“Ew, bone buddy cultists?” Abigail scrunched her face as she reached out and took up the ipad. 

“Yeah, seems like he’s one of the heads of the Dustmen, might even be running the show. Not much to go on without knowing who your boy is fully.” Liam flipped a brow as he swiveled to look at her. 

“I told you, he’s retired black-ops like me. They did a good sweep of him, can’t find him anywhere. Besides, he’s probably using a new name now, he would be dumb to give me his original name.” Abigail typed information from the file on Liam’s computer across the ipad under the locked notepad. She flickered her eyes from screen to screen as she wrote down information for her to dive into while on down time babysitting Havisher. If she could make this Conrad guy disappear, then Eliot might be able to trust fully again and relax. With him up on high alert, she would have to be on high alert. 

“And I- welp, nevermind, boss is calling. Hold for conference.” Liam sighed. Liam was maybe nineteen, maybe eighteen, and built like a underwear model. Shaggy brown hair that ended in curls, tan skin that stayed the perfect olive tone despite his hatred for the sun, thick lashes and strong brows. Liam was also completely owned by Gravestone… as Gravestone bankrolled his life. Liam was homeless, kicked out of a religious household at twelve. Got into scraps, but worst of all, got into scraps with the worst kind of people. Before he knew it, he worked tech deals for one of Gravestones underlings… and then he was the tech boy FOR Gravestone. 

“Gravestone.” Abigail sighed, the Ipad locked and screen turned off as a black screen with thin, ghostly white lines played across the screen. 

The lines jumped about like sound waves as his gravely voice rumbled across the screen. “How is Havisher doing?”

“He’s locked in the center room, fed and hands deep in excell spread sheets.” Abigail grumbled. 

“Good, I want him done with his accounts by friday and on a ship before midnight.”

“Consider him warned.” Abigail faked a smile that only turned to a grimace as a low chuckle played over the computer screen. 

“Oh, Abigail, don’t give me that face.”

“You would rather I scowl?” Abigail grumbled, her face fallen into a deep frown. 

“I would think you’d be happy? Once Havisher has everything cleaned out and recalled back, my accounts will be locked down and your job there will be done. I know how you enjoy my personal pay checks and thank-yous.” He snickered. Abigail rolled her eyes. 

“Absolutely thrilled.” She muttered. There was a long silence before he sighed. 

“So why are you looking into Conrad?”

“Liam!” Abigail hissed as she slapped the boy across the arm.

“OW! Fuck! What?” Liam Snarled. 

“Don’t hurt Liam, Abigail, play nice. I know because I’ve been keeping an eye on our cultist friends for a while.” Gravestone sighed.

“Friends? Conrad works for you?” Abigail cocked a brow.

“Worse, he’s trying to work against me. Which is why it raised quite an alarm when liam dug into his personal file.” Abigail shot Liam a dirty look that was returned. “Has he shown up nearby? Do you think he’s apart of our shadow team. It’s not like the CIA to send FBI, but it isn’t above Conrad to play dirty in the field.”

“I’m not sure, if he’s behind the masked hunters in the busy building, or how anyone knew we were there. But Conrad sent a death squad, they’re taken care of, so I’m trying to keep all my bases covered.”

“It’s a good thing that I’ve hired the best assassin money can buy then, isn’t it? I’m tired of Conrad, even if he isn’t apart of the Shadow team, he’s become a thorn in my side long enough. Eliminate him from the equation, make sure Havisher gets on that plane friday night, and you can consider your paycheck doubled… and I will personally hand you a ticket off the map.”

Abigail’s heart thundered as she looked up to the screen, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. She couldn’t speak.

“Hmm, I figured as much. See, I know what your heart desires, and I’ll hand it to you on a silver platter. Do this for me, and do it now.”

“Consider it already done.”

Gravestone was gone from the computer screen as it opened to the file. Silence filled the room as Abigail settled down against the carpet. Her heart in her ears as she stared at the massive collection of glowing wires under Liam’s desk. Off the map… he was… “He’s lying.”

“Oh yeah, he’s never going to let you go.” Liam whispered.

“But I like the idea of meeting him in person.” Abigail breathed as she looked up from the floor to Liam. Fire burned within her… meet him in person? Would he even dare? After everything he did to her, after everything he’s held over her, would he chance it? Was he delusional enough to think she wouldn’t kill him? Or was he hoping for it?

The chance to kill him was worth the price.


End file.
